Obrazek - John i Sherlock
by Marinaa93
Summary: Krótki obrazek, a raczej seria obrazków. Ilustrują historię, która zdarzyła się na 3 lata po upozorowanej śmierci Holmesa.


Motyw obrazka przypada mi najbardziej do gustu. To jak znalezienie kilku zdjęć i odczytanie z nich całej historii. Nie potrzeba tysięcy fotografii, by poznać sens i zrozumieć całość. Pewne niedomówienia mają pozostawić możliwość interpretacji czytelnikowi.

Minęły trzy długie lata od śmierci Sherlocka, które odcisnęły piętno na Johnie Watsonie. Tego dnia wybrał się, po raz kolejny, na cmentarz, by porozmawiać ze zmarłym przyjacielem. Stał przed pomnikiem i wpatrywał się w złote litery na czarnym tle. W końcu wyprostował się i odetchnął głęboko.  
- Wiesz? – Powiedział dotykając nagrobka.- Spotykam się z Mary. Pewnie nie spodobałaby ci się, żadna moja dziewczyna ci się nie podobała… Sherlock… Ja… Nadal w ciebie wierzę. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę bramy cmentarnej. Stała przed nią młoda kobieta, która uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.  
- W porządku? – Pogłaskała Johna po policzku i spojrzała w jego oczy.  
- Tak. Nie musisz się martwić. – Ujął Mary pod rękę i razem powoli poszli w stronę metra.

W tym samym czasie Mycroft Holmes siedział w swoim gabinecie i czytał gazetę. Zagłębił się właśnie w jeden z artykułów, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk telefonu.  
- Słucham? – Podniósł wysoko jedną brew. – Tak, wpuść go. – Odłożył słuchawkę, złożył gazetę i położył ją na stolik obok. Siedział w fotelu i patrzył w stronę drzwi oczekując gościa. Po chwili do środka wszedł starszy mężczyzna w połatanej kurtce i za dużych brudnych spodniach. Wyglądał jak jeden z wielu bezdomnych, którzy co dzień przeszukają londyńskie śmietniki.  
- Nie powinieneś być teraz w Moskwie? – Mycroft rzucił w stronę mężczyzny.  
- Czyżby twoje informacje były aż tak nieaktualne? Starzejesz się braciszku… - Odpowiedział ściągając brodę i zrzucając z siebie starą kurtkę. Dopiero teraz zaczął przypominać Sherlocka Holmesa.  
- Kolejny przytyk? To, tak dziękujesz za pomoc? – Skrzywił się. – Rozumiem, że sprawa zamknięta? Zakończyłeś swój „rajd" i ponownie wracasz do Londynu?  
- Można to, tak określić. – Sherlock usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw Mycrofta i złożył dłonie w trójkąt. – Czas wrócić, więc możesz zacząć odpowiednie przygotowania.  
- Myślisz, że będzie to takie proste? Od tak z martwego staniesz się żywy? – Spojrzał ironicznie na brata.  
- Dlatego zostawiam to tobie. Rób, co uważasz, byle wszystko wróciło do normy. Tydzień wystarczy?  
- Możliwe, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Nie wszystko zrobię za ciebie. – Popatrzył znacząco na Sherlocka. – Jutro wybiorę się do Johna.  
- Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o minionym czasie? Trzy lata, to dużo. Nie wiadomo…  
- Wiem. – Uciął. – Poradzę sobie. Zajmij się resztą i skontaktuj się ze mną, gdy wszystko będzie już gotowe. – Wstał, zebrał swoje rzeczy i nagle odwrócił się do Mycrofta. – Masz tu lustro? Charakteryzacja trochę trwa.

John leżał w łóżku i próbował zasnąć. Czuł się lepiej i powoli układał świat na nowo. Rozmyślał o ostatnich latach i wiedział, że spotkanie Mary uratowało go przed najgorszym. Ostatnio, co raz rzadziej śnił sen, w którym znowu przerabiał samobójstwo Sherlocka. Wspomnienia powoli się zacierały i zapełniały je nowe, te które dotyczyły Johna i Mary. John i Sherlock był już przeszłością, która nie wróci. Przypomniał sobie dzisiejszą wizytę na cmentarzu i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Odwiedzał grób Sherlocka, gdy czuł potrzebę podzielenia się z przyjacielem tym, co ostatnio zmieniło się w jego życiu. Dzięki temu, czuł łączność z Holmesem. Przestał już wierzyć w jego powrót i przyzwyczaił się do tej myśli. Teraz liczyła się Mary i to, co rodziło się pomiędzy nimi. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał kobiety, która tak dobrze go rozumiała. Bardzo możliwe, że było to spowodowane faktem, że Mary zajęła miejsce Sherlocka i zapełniła pustkę. Mógł to być ktokolwiek i trafiło właśnie na nią. Kochał ją i po rocznym związku, zaczynał się zastanawiać nad oświadczynami. Tej nocy spał spokojnie, śnił o Sherlocku i jednej z detektywistycznych eskapad. Przez całą noc uśmiechał się przez sen.

Sherlock w swym popisowym przebraniu czaił się pod domem Johna. Nie potrafił tak, po prostu zapukać i powiedzieć „Cześć, to ja Sherlock. Tak wyszło, że jednak żyję.". Przez cały czas, gdy poszukiwał płatnych morderców i po kolei ich eliminował, liczył na to, że stojąc dzisiaj w tym miejscu będzie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Odsuwał chwilę w czasie i obserwował dom. John nie mieszkał już na Baker Street, wynajmował dwupokojowe mieszkanie na obrzeżach Londynu. Nie było ono wyjątkowo ładne, ale jak na pensję lekarza, wystarczające.  
Po dłuższej chwili z budynku wyszedł John i minął Sherlocka, który powoli ruszył za nim. Towarzyszył mu przez cały dzień, zza pleców oglądając życie przyjaciela i poznając go na nowo. John tego dnia wybrał się metrem do centrum handlowego, gdzie odnalazł sklep z biżuterią. Sherlock w tym przebraniu, nie mógł wejść do środka, ale zza szyby widział, jak Watson ogląda pierścionki i w końcu decyduje się na jeden z nich. Uśmiechnięty schował pudełeczko do kieszeni i wymienił kilka zdań ze sprzedawcą. Resztę dnia Sherlock spędził siedząc na ławce przy szpitalu. Przechodzący ludzie patrzyli na niego ze wstrętem, a jedna kobieta podarowała mu nawet funta.  
John wrócił po pracy do domu, ale długo w nim nie zabawił. Gdy Sherlock już zbierał się, by zapukać do drzwi, Watson wyszedł, wsiadł do taksówki i odjechał. Usiadł pod żywopłotem, oparł głowę o śmietnik i czekał. Musiał przysnąć, ponieważ obudził go dźwięk samochodu i zobaczył Johna z Mary, którzy śmiejąc się wysiadali z niego i wchodzili do domu Watsona. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Po chwili zobaczył ich cienie za roletami, które obejmowały się w miłosnym uścisku. Nie czekał dłużej i powoli ruszył ulicą. Gdy był już za zakrętem wyjął telefon i wybrał numer.  
- Zmieniłem zdanie. Nie wracam. Przygotuj mi nową tożsamość i bilet do Sydney. – Skrzywił się i odezwał ostrzejszym głosem. – Wiem, co robię. Nie niańcz mnie. Jutro wpadnę po dokumenty. – Rozłączył się i wrzucił telefon do kieszeni.

Kilka dni później Sherlock wysiadł z czarnego samochodu tuż przed domem Johna. Samochód zaparkował kawałek dalej, jakby czekał na niego. Było już późno, ale w oknach budynku nadal paliło się światło. Holmes stał i patrzył, po chwili zobaczył cień Johna i Mary. Nagle okno otworzyło się, a John śmiejąc się oparł się o parapet i spojrzał prosto na Sherlocka. Mary przytulała się do jego pleców, gdy nagle cały zesztywniał. Poczuła drżenie jego mięśni i odruchowo odsunęła się. Wzrok Sherlocka i Johna spotkał się na dłuższą chwilę, nim Sherlock odsunął się w cień. Po chwili John zbiegał już po schodach i w samych spodniach wybiegł na ulicę. W tym samym momencie czarny samochód odjechał z piskiem opon.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – Mycroft patrzył na brata z nie zrozumieniem.  
- Jest szczęśliwy, nie potrzebuje do tego mnie. – Sherlock uparcie wpatrywał się w okno.  
- Jedynie go krzywdzisz.  
- Nie. Gdybym teraz wrócił, to bym go skrzywdził. Jedziemy na lotnisko? Za dwie godziny mam samolot.  
- Na pewno tego chcesz? – Nie musiał słuchać odpowiedzi. Widział w odbiciu szyby zaciętą minę Sherlocka.

- To był Sherlock! – John uderzył ze złością w stół.  
- Dobrze… Wierzę ci, ale… Może, to tylko przywidzenie? Tęsknisz za nim i… - Mary uspokajająco głaskała dłoń narzeczonego.  
- Nie! Wiem, co widziałem. – Odtrącił jej dłoń i podszedł do okna.  
- John… Zapomnij o nim, proszę. Przecież my…  
- Przepraszam Mary, ale nie mogę. Nie teraz. Muszę wyjść. – Złapał kurtkę i nie patrząc na nią wyszedł. Pokręciła głową i otarła łzę. Pół godziny później zostawiła na stole w kuchni krótki list i pierścionek.

John szedł szybko przez uśpiony Londyn. Był wyjątkowo wzburzony i pragnął wyżyć się na kimś, ze wszystkich sił. Wyobraził sobie twarz Sherlocka i kopnął z całą mocą w mijany kosz na śmieci, który z głośnym echem przewrócił się i potoczył na ulicę. Wiedział, że go odnajdzie. Nie wiedział jakim kosztem, ale teraz liczyła się tylko obita twarz Sherlocka. Poczuł nagły przypływ energii i uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Czuł, że wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce.


End file.
